Digital signs are used to display content, such as information, advertising, and other messages, and may be found in public and private environments, such as residential homes, retail stores, and corporate buildings. Interactive digital signs allow users to interact with or control the content displayed on digital signs using a control device. The control device may be, for example, a touch screen, a remote control, a keyboard, or a mobile device. In order to control the digital sign, a control device is paired to the digital sign.